My Little Bronies
by HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime
Summary: Asuna and Kirito were put into a new game, My Little Bronies. Mocha and Devon have to help them get out. But how?
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the substitute walked to the front of the room. "Please line up in the front of the room," she said. I stopped clutching my book bag and stood up. I put it on my shoulder and turned, tripping over my own feet. I balanced myself and turned to leave. A hand reached out and grabbed mine. I knew this hand. It was my best friend/boyfriend. I looked up.

"Wait here," he said. Right as soon as he did, all of my class ran towards us. They ran out of the door, screaming and kicking and pushing. I watched as someone slid across the desks to get out. After most of the class has left, we walked out the door-all 3 of us. Our substitute had followed us and was watching us as we calmly walked down the hall. She looked impressed that the two of us knew not to run. We walked into the garage and she stopped. We had no reason to stop, so we kept walking.

My friend, Luke, ran up beside Devon. "Hey, Devon, Mocha," Luke said. Devon nodded and Luke popped up his hand. "Hello," he made it say. I face palmed. He was always talking to his hand and making them 'talk' back to people. Devon nodded.

"Why do you do that," he asked. Luke looked hurt.

"Hey, its not me, it's him," he said, pointing at his hand like it was a real person.

* * *

I said bye to Luke and un zipped my jacket. My pulled my keys off of my neck, and zipped it back up. The air made my nose cold, so I put my hand around my mouth and nose and breathed heavily. I turned the corner and kept walking. "So, what am I going to do when I get home," I asked myself. But I already new what. I was going to try out my new game I had gotten about the year before. It was called 'My Little Bronies'. It was a dating game for bronies and pegasisters. But I already had my brony, Devon. We always met up after school and hung out around the world. I unlocked my door, and stepped in. It was still cold because I was in the storage room. I opened the door, and the warm air stung on my cold face. I closed the doors. My cat came running down the steps, meowing all the way. "Hi, scratchy," I said. I pulled my book bag off my shoulder and set it beside me. I kneeled and he jumped on my lap. He licked my face and I pet him. I put him down and got back up. I walked into my living room, and set my book bag on the couch. I pulled my coats off and made sure I didn't smell bad. I toke my shoes off and set them on the towel. I walked up the stairs and opened my door. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I walked to my desk and picked up a pen. I wrote down that I was playing My Little Bronies and there was no need to worry about me and that I had no homework. I put the sticky note on the other side of the door and closed it once again. I sat on my bed and picked up the NerveGear. I lied down and closed my eyes. "Link start," I said and I was instantly in a room that was all white. A keyboard in the air came out in front of me and I typed in my username and password.


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked. And when I opened my eyes again, I was a pony. I reached out in front of me with my hove and swiped open a screen. I pressed a button that said 'friends' and another screen popped open. I found Devon almost immediately. He was my only friend with the name Twilight Woodland. He was the only pony with the last name Woodland. It said he was at his home. I closed my screen and looked around my town. I saw one Pegasus that stood out from the rest. It was my daughter, not a Pegasus, but a pegacorn. But you need to know a little bit about My Little Bronies before we continue.

When you first start the game, you have to put in an email and password first. Then you are put into a small room that has all of the six ponies in it. You press your favorite one. Two of the ponies are actual ponies. The next two are unicorns. And the last two are Pegasus's. You are then out into a different room. This room has a keyboard and a giant screen. You have to pick a name and put in your birthdate and what you like and what your interests in a pony. You are then put into the last room. This room is were you find your cutie mark. Once you have the cutie mark, your sent to your town. My cutie mark is an open book about animals. My name is Fluttershy Akashiya. I am a Pegasus with bubble gum pink mane and tail. My skin is whitish grayish. My eyes are blood red. Devon is a unicorn. He has a dark blue mane. His skin is a light purple. He has brown eyes. We adopted a pony together. It was a pegacorn. Our baby is dark gray with red eyes and a black mane and tail. She wears a black ribbon around her neck. I meet her in my town and we fly together to the unicorn town.

Anyway, Yui trotted over to me and she smiled. "Hi, mommy," she said. "Can we go meet daddy now?" I nodded. I love my daughter.

"Let's go, sweetie," I said. We toke off.

* * *

We landed in front of the town. The guards who stood at the gates nodded and let us through. We trotted through the town. It was made up of beautiful shops and houses that glowed in the sunlight. The food smelled almost real. The pavement was hard under my hooves. We walked through the streets until there was a crowd in front of us. I looked at Yui. "Stay here, sweetie," I said. "Don't talk to any pony or leave." Yui nodded and I pushed through the crowd. Whatever was going on was big. There was a huge circle of ponies surrounding it. When I reached the edge of the ponies, I gasped. In the middle of the circle was two humans! I trotted up to them. _How did they get here? There's no way to get in My Little Bronies without being in pony form. _I looked at the one. It was a boy. He had black tousled hair. He had black eyes. He looked stern and intense and afraid. He had pale skin. He wore a black coat and gloves. He held the hand of the girl. The girl had long, brown hair. She had brown eyes. She wore a red and white suit. She wore red and white gloves that went up to her elbows. She looked afraid.

"Were are we," she asked the guy. She grabbed onto his shoulder and leaned in to hug him.

I nuzzled her and she pet my head. I whispered into her ear. "Please listen," I whispered. "I'm Mocha Akashiya. How did you get here?" She wasn't startled that I could speak. She just kept petting me. She frowned.

"The NerveGear is still in use? Even after the SAO incident?" she asked me in a whispered voice. I nodded.

"Follow me," I whispered. I backed up and she got up.

"Kirito, come on," she said and tugged on his hand. He got up and the crowd separated right to Yui. I trotted to her and nudged her to walk.

"Sweetie, don't worry. These people are nice," I said. Yui looked at them, scared. I looked at the girl and realized I never had gotten her name. She looked at the guy she called Kirito.

"Kirito, Yui," she said. The guy looked at her, surprised, and nodded.

"Yui, are you there," he said. A little girl appeared next to him.

"Yes, daddy," the girl called Yui said. She looked around. "Were are we?"

I looked at her and said, "Hello. My name is Fluttershy Akashiya. This is my daughter, Yui." I gestured my head to my daughter. "What's your names?"

The girl with the brown hair spoke first. "My name is Asuna. This is Kirito," she said and pointed at the guy. "And this is our daughter, Yui." I laughed. Our daughters had the same name. Then, I toke a closer look at their daughter. She had light black hair with brownish blackish eyes. They were indescribably beautiful. She wore a white dress with a light green belt around her waist. Her skin was pale. "Now that we all now who we are, were are we?"

"Your in the game My Little Bronies. This is the unicorn town, in the state of Equestria," I said. "Were did you come from?'

"SAO," Kirito said. He noticed that I was still confused. "Were from the Sword Art Online incident." That's when I remembered.

About two years ago, many people had gone into a coma while playing Sword Art Online. Many people were lost in the incident. A few days ago, the people that were left woke up, all except two. I remembered the names. Kirito and Asuna. No one knew why they never woke up. Most people believed they were killed but somehow their bodies were kept alive. They believed there was no way to save them. Some people, including me, believed they were put into a different game to fight to wake up. But I never suspected that they would come to My Little Bronies. It _was _a dating game and not a fighting game. Then I remembered the question Asuna had asked me.

"And to answer your question," I said. "No. They canceled all makings of the NerveGear. But some people kept them even though they could get a safer version of it. Some people sold them. My dad saw me drawing a NerveGear, and he decided to buy me one. It came with this game and I tried it. That's why I have one." Asuna smiled. She seemed grateful that more people wouldn't be stuck in a virtual world. I guessed that she didn't want anything like that she didn't want anything like that to happen again. It must have been scary knowing that if you died in the virtual world, you would die in the real world. That you could lose your life over something as little as a wild animal attacking you. That you might never see your loved ones again. I shuddered. I was glad that I didn't have a NerveGear back then. I might have been stuck in SAO. And I didn't want that to happen. I nuzzled her hand. "I'm sorry that your stuck in this game. I promise I will do everything in my power to save you." She looked happy.

"Thank you," Asuna said. I nodded, happy I could make her happy. "And I promise as soon as I wake up, I'll see you with Kirito." I was confused. _What about Yui? _"Yui was a part of SAO. We found her in a forest on Floor 22. She's our adopted daughter." I smiled. We both adopted our children.

"Well, we should get going to Twilight's house," I said. Asuna looked confused, and I remembered I never told them about Devon. "Twilight is my boyfriend. He plays this game to see me. He's an expert. If anybody knows why your here, it will be him." Asuna nodded and I started trotting down the road.

My daughter ran up beside me. "But, mommy," she said. "Daddy's house is that way." She used her hove to point behind us. I smiled.

"There's more than one way to get to your daddy," I said. I turned left and kept trotting.

* * *

I stopped trotting. Yui looked up and was surprised that I was right. That there was more than one way. I looked at his home. It was a big oak tree that was hollowed out to live in. There was a oak fence around the home, painted pink and purple. I looked through the one of many windows and saw Devon looking out. I smiled and opened the gate. Yui had also seen her father and ran in front of me, screaming, "Daddy! Daddy!" I went through the gate and heard it close behind Kirito and Asuna. I watched as the door opened and Yui ran to Devon. He nuzzled her and looked up. He looked surprised. "Before you ask," I said, and turned to face Kirito and Asuna. "Twi, this is Kirito and Asuna, and their daughter, Yui. They are from the Sword Art Online incident. They need us to find a way to get them back." I turned to face him again. "And the pony who I thought of instantly was you." He nodded, immediately understanding what I was proposing. That the whole weekend we would stay on the NerveGear and find a way to get them off.

"Come on in," he said, stepping aside so Yui, Yui, Kirito, Asuna, and I could pass. Once we got settled in, Devon set a piece of paper and a pen on his table and surrounding us around it. He drew a circle and wrote down 'SAO Game Control' inside it. "Have you been in any other games?" he asked them. Kirito nodded.

"ALO," he said. "I tried logging Asuna out, but I couldn't. I couldn't log myself out either. We then saw a flash of light and that lasted for about a second. The next thing we knew, we were in this game, with ponies surrounding us. You know the rest of the story." Devon nodded. He drew a line coming out the bottom of the circle. He drew another circle at the end of the line, writing 'ALO Game Control' inside it. He then drew two circles on the bottom of the page. "I was able to log out in ALO before I beat Sugou," Kirito added, and Devon added a last circle next to ALO. He connected the circles and wrote 'K could get out, A couldn't' inside it. He then connected the bottom two circles together. Then connected the one to ALO. He wrote 'MLB Game Control' inside it. He wrote 'Real life/Goal' in the last circle.

He looked up. He used the back of the pen to point at the first circle. "This is two years ago, when the SAO incident first started." He traced the line to the next circle. "A few months ago, a new game based on SAO was released, ALO. Asuna and other players were exchanged to this game for unknown reasons. A few days ago, most of the players woke from their coma's, except you two." He traced the line to the next circle. "This is the present. You two, for some unknown reason, we're transferred to this game from ALO, and we need to get you to..." He traced the last line to the last circle. "...here." I nodded. "So first things first, you need to see if you can log out now, in this new game."


End file.
